A Second Chance
by Death of Roses
Summary: The group failed to rescue Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, etc.suffers but then Tsunade gives a task that might be impossible. the NEW group of 5 go out, having two options-Kill Sasuke or bring him back willingly.first, SASUNARU, then NARUGAAR.TEMARISHIKA(maybe)
1. Naruto

_It was another day after what happened...  
  
just another day...  
  
We, the group sent by the Hokage, failed to rescue Sasuke  
  
I can't cry anymore  
  
the tears are all used up  
  
Everyday people look at my sadly in pity and some still in fear.  
  
I'm used to it though  
  
It's been my whole life  
  
It's been my whole being  
  
It's been my whole goal...   
_  
Everyday, people would look at me and then I would make a funny face, scaring them away, then I would laugh. The laughter wasn't the same though, it felt strained-- it was-- I hope no one could tell. Then ,by my side, Sakura Haruno would start to ask if I was alright, and I would cut her off, saying I was hungry with my sheepish grin. Then, she used to scold me, but now she would offer to pay and I would just grin widely.

I could tell she saw the pain in my heart, and I could see it in hers. We were very odd ..'friends' to one another. We supported each other, kept each other sane. I didn't tell her everything, and I could tell that she didn't tell me everything either. But it didn't matter. Her presence somehow soothed the pain and grief I felt in my heart, and I her. The pain, grief, and most of all.. betrayal. Though I don't entirely blame Sasuke for it, even though some of my soul does, I blame Itachi. I blame fate. Most of all, I blame myself.  
  
I blame myself for not rescuing him. Myself for not being a good friend. And myself for not looking after him. Sakura saw through this, I could easily tell, but she said not a word. And for that, I am grateful. After what happened, I was silent for a week, but Sakura had it worse. I had been through this for my whole life, I had been shunned on for my whole life, I had been hated for my whole life. I was used to this sadness, this pain. She had a happy life, with sadness but not as much, so she wasn't used to the pain. The horrible pain that seemed to press against your heart, as if having a lot of weight against your very being.

But even as she suffered, she would she paid frequent visits to me, seeing if I was alright-- despite the pain she herself had hidden inside.   
  
Each time she arrived at my doorstep, knocking the door, I would open it. And guess what I saw? I never saw the flaming bright fire that was in Sakura's emerald eyes. I never saw the warm smile that was on her face. No... I saw the opposite. Worse than opposite. Her eyes was wary with black circles under it by the obviously countless nights of no sleep. Her eyes were a dull green, looking almost hollow with darkness. Her hair was a mess, no more simmering silky hair she used to have in order to compete with Ino. Her clothes where ragged, but still. But still she came to see me, asking if I was alright. That was the last time I had cried. Cried for having such a good friend- that inspite of her own pain, she come to comfort me.   
  
After that week, I started smiling. Not a true smile, no, those days where long gone. Those days where team 7 would go on missions, complain about how easy it was, or maybe it was just me complaining... I didn't remember. It was already one year, and everyone had moved on. Even Kakashi, or so we thought, he never made jokes anymore, maybe light jokes, but no more smiling happily. Ino, I could tell, was not as sad as us- she moved on- but was constantly worried about Sakura, even though she tried to hide it. I smiled, even though sometimes it was strained. I smiled for everyone, wanting them to not be as sad. I smiled for them all, but mostly, for myself. I did it to give myself strength. I told myself I wasn't weak. But I don't know the truth behind that opinion.

The first time Sakura saw my smile, I could tell she was surprised, but after a small pause, warmly smiled back and murmured- "Thank you, Naruto." Then she had cried. I was worried, I had got down to comfort her, asking her what was wrong. She replied it was nothing, and that that was probably be the last time she cried. "You're so strong, Naruto." She didn't look at me when she said it, as if she was looking far away. But she smiled. "Thank you...." She muttered, then shut her eyes, crying at her fullest. I stayed silent, just patting her back and staying with her throughout the whole afternoon as she cried. She cried all her pain away. She depended on me.

But who could I depend on? Many depended on me, but who could I myself, depend on? I had few, if not none. I constantly asked myself that, but then told myself, I wouldn't let the ones that depended on me down again. I already had once by failing to bring back Sasuke. But he was a lost cause. His soul was already long gone the day his family died, he died along with it. It was overtaken by revenge and the great lust for power. I would always tell myself that it wasn't true, that he could still be saved. But deep inside, I knew the truth.

He soul had died.   
  
Days after endless days passed and I went through it all with a pretend smile and soft jokes on Ramen. Though truthfully, I had lost my appetite. It reminded me too much. But I'm lucky. Very lucky. I have great friends that care for me, Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan. I'm so grateful.   
  
But it wasn't the same. It could never be the same. It WOULD never be the same.   
  
---  
  
I heard the door ring, looking at the door to my apartment. I stared at it from the couch, grinning slightly- or as much as I could. Was it Sakura? Or Iruka? I slowly got up, but felt drained of energy. Grief in the mind can cause the lack of useful energy. I faltered slightly, but moved towards to door, placing my hand around the handle. I didn't turn it, I waited. I was tired, so tired, but then with a sigh- I opened the door.   
  
"Sakura-" I paused, it wasn't the person I was expecting. But more like LEAST expecting- it was the Hokage. "Tsunade s-sama.." I muttered, gathering my thoughts together. That seemed like a harder thing to do as hours and days passed. Minutes had became hours, hours to days, days to weeks and weeks to months, then to years, but still my energy felt drained.  
  
Tsunade just sighed at my condition.   
  
"I have a favor to ask of you, Naruto. This may be the very last favor I would ever ask of you."

Before I got to reply, she spoke again.

"You are greatly aware that Sasuke is in Orochimaru's hands. We can't loose him, with Sasuke's power- Orochimaru would be near invincible. We've got a lead on where they are residing in currently. You're a dear friend- or ally- to him, I'm asking you to take 4 people and go there. I can't rist too many people at this time, nor at anytime. We don't know what Orochimaru is planning." Tsunade paused. "I believe some certain sand-nins are available to help." Tsunade smirked.

I just stared at her. Couldn't she tell I wasn't ready? Couldn't she tell that I couldn't face him yet? I wasn't anywhere near prepared to face Sasuke again.

"Sure." What had I said? What COULD I say? It was the HOKAGE asking me, no way in hell could I say no. And if I had said no, she would just argue and I didn't want to go through the trouble.

The first four people that came to mind was- Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, and especially- Gaara.

----

Gaara of the desert, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and I stood at Tsunade's office. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, much like Sasuke used to do.. my eyes softened at this. The sand-nins stood straight and looked... official. I just slunched like I used to do. It had been... around... 54 minutes of waiting for the Hokage. What was taking her so long? Surely it wasn't too hard for her to be ON TIME for ONCE. Even though I really shouldn't say so as because I never am either.. but who cares? I guess I do since I'm thinking it, but who cares!! .. along with the waiting please.

After around 2 minutes, I cracked.

"WHAT IS TAKING THAT WOMAN!!!" I shouted loudly, my eyes into thin lines. Everyone looked at me wierdly, then sighed. "W-What.." I muttered, scrunching my nose in mockery. "HMPH!" I said as loud as I could, then was about to say something until I was cut off.

"Temper, Temper." A woman's voice said. Tsunade I assumed immediately.

----  
  
Magical Fox: SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER ONES!! SO SORRY FOR MAKING A NEW FIC!! SO SORRY!!! DO NOT GET MAD AT ME! sniff I promised that I would update the last one, I tried! I seriously TRIED like 5 times! But I have a writer block at all my other fics!! ((except the FF9 one, but no one's updating. I have the next chapter ready- and it's very long but... NO REVIEWS! ;;))  
  
Other Fox: Why am I called 'other?' ... anywho, this fic won't remain in 1st person view, it'll turn to 3rd person view unless you WANT us to continue in 1st person. All depends on the reviews. This story isn't that good, We both know, but yet we will try our best to make it better.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm always at the end.. Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto and NOT us, but this plot is ours, how ever little! 


	2. A Dream of Truth

All I could hear around me was the constant leaves rustling with the wind of our movements, along with the sound of us five cutting through the air, jumping from branch to branch as swiftly as we could muster. What Tsunade said didn't help much, she left everything to us, the planning, the strategy, everything. I was grateful for her when she said one certain thing.  
  
_"Orochimaru isn't stupid, he's going to be prepared. Along with Sasuke by his side. You can not go there head on without getting some help. I don't know how, but by your current state and power, you **will NOT** defeat them." Tsunade paused, ignoring Gaara's glare as to because she said there power, HIS POWER, wasn't enough. "You need to get help, alliances. Even if that means from your enemies. Naruto." Tsunade stared at Naruto's eyes with a grim expression. "You are the only one who can save him, along with one other." Tsunade paused again.  
  
If in the past, Naruto would have hated her-temporarily- because of the suspense she was making. But now, Naruto just stared back, waiting for her to go on, patiently.  
  
"Itachi." Tsunade murmured._  
  
Now I didn't have to face Sasuke that early. Maybe on this mission, just maybe, I can prepare myself to see him. To see the face of my friend, and also the face of a shinobi who betrayed his own village for power. I saddened at the though, I kept on moving on the trees though. Gaara was the fastest, but he jumped about on the low trees, near the sandy-ground. Itachi was said to be spotted a little to the north of the sand-village.  
  
He was the start of this. But... I know I shouldn't blame him. I didn't even know the whole story. I mean, he would have a reason for killing his whole family except for Sasuke, right? I don't know that much, my mind was hurting from thinking on this so much.  
  
To tell the truth, I'm confused. So much has happen just today; I can't keep up with it. Right now I'm just following Shikamaru, the strategist of our group. We decided to split it up, Gaara was main offense. Temari on defense and offense. Kankuro was for spying or gathering information. And I'm just for ... I don't really know. They decided but didn't tell me. I could care less though, I didn't want to do this. But, I guess I should. Even Gaara was helping, so I should too.  
  
I was thankful for Gaara being here. We where very much alike, we both had gone through so much sadness. But I had a dream. That dream was the thing that gave me strength, that dream was the one that kept me going on. That dream, was for everyone to acknowledge me by becoming Hokage of the village.  
  
I knew Gaara had a dream. Everyone and anyone has their own dreams and wishes. Even if the person themselves doesn't consciously know it, deep in their heart- they know.  
  
I drifted out of my pool of thoughts and went back to reality, finally noticing how sore and tired my legs where. We had moved from beginning to nightfall and I could tell the others where in the same condition.  
  
I was more than thankful when we finally stopped, because Shikamaru had stopped. I looked up, staring at her. "What's wrong.." I thought to myself, breathing heavily from exhaustion. But you know, it felt good to be able to move my legs. The days and months of being confided inside my apartment, never going on missions anymore had not did anything to improve my body's health. The days that we, team 7, had went on missions—I missed them terribly.  
  
"It's nightfall, let's make a fire and rest up. The ground is two dangerous, we need to rest on the trees, which are almost as dangerous. Therefore, we need to have some traps." I heard Shikamaru say to us, he didn't say it very loud—no, that would anger the dangerous creatures and animals residing in the forest.  
  
This reminded me of the chuunin exam. Which only made me think of team 7 and Sasuke... I pushed the thought out of my head.  
  
No one had said anything in acknowledgement but they just complied to what Shikamaru said. I wasn't allowed to make the traps, but I really didn't care, nor get near it. The fire I couldn't take care of either. It seemed they still looked upon me as the clumsy person I was—or am. I just pouted and narrowed my eyes arrogantly, but deep inside I could care less.  
  
I picked a branch, it was pretty wide and flat, but not very high and not too low. Gaara and Shikamaru appeared to have chosen a place above me, and the other two underneath in other trees. They had their eyes closed, but I knew some of them wasn't asleep. Maybe Shikamaru was planning our strategy, I didn't know. I was probably the only one who had my eye's open. I couldn't see Gaara, nor did I try.  
  
The light from the fire we made illuminated all of us, outlining our flesh. I stared upwards. After a while, I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. But I couldn't. I was also too lazy to get up and too ... awake to sleep. But after I officially confirmed to myself that I couldn't get to sleep, I jumped off the branch and next to the fire, avoiding all the traps the others had made. I sighed and sat down by the fire, but was surprised when I saw Gaara there- looking at me.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked me, his face void of emotion.  
  
I put on my sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head. After that, we sat in comfortable silence when I finally broke it.  
  
"You know.. I wanted to thank you for coming." I smiled.  
  
"I owed you a favor." Was all he said in reply.  
  
"Do you think Sasuke will come back with us?" I asked, the question coming out of no where.  
  
"Can he come back?"  
  
I hadn't thought of that. Could Sasuke come back? Surely we would welcome him back but would others? And most of all, would he welcome himself back? He himself that betrayed the village for a promise of power.  
  
I stayed silent, then smiled sadly. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Go to sleep." I happily did so. Sleep would probably get my mind off things.  
  
But it only made it worse.  
  
_"SASUKE!" A voice called out into the distance. Was that.. my voice? "Why won't you come back!? Even if you deny it, you too are a leaf-nin of Konoha village!" The voice shouted again.  
  
Then I saw Sasuke, his hair fallen. It was cold and raining. "You think I can come back?!" He shouted. "I'll tell you one last time, leave me alone! Friends are weaknesses to my power!" He added.  
  
"You idiot! Friends are your support to power!" I saw a figure shout out, It looked like me. It probably was, but I couldn't tell, there was too much rain.  
  
Both shinobis where shouting, trying to talk over the rain. The pounding rain.  
  
"That's why you are weak." Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a menacing glare.  
  
Why was this happening? Why was I seeing this? This can't be happening.. no...  
  
((another scene))  
  
What happened? I'm over there... holding Sasuke. He's red... blood?!  
  
"Sasuke.." I heard myself mutter, tears streaming down my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was tears, the rain acted as it's mask. "We went through so much together.. You once gave your life for me.. you think you're the only one who suffers!? Gaara... MYSELF... we've been through the same kind of pain that is ten times worse than yours!" I felt guilty for saying that.  
  
Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not as strong as you. I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this.  
  
"SASUKE!" I screamed loudly.  
_  
----  
  
I woke up immediately, screaming 'Sasuke'. Sweat was all over my body, and all the other people woke up when I screamed, jumping over to the branch I was on.  
  
"He..he... he didn't die..." I muttered, my eyes wide. I grabbed Shikamaru's collar. "TELL ME HE DIDN'T DIE!"  
  
----  
  
Magical fox: Okay, it's not as good. I did this in a hurry. Sankies for the wonderful reviews!! Izumi? thinks of Full Moon wo Sawashite  
  
Other fox: We got the Time fox back! (see, Awakened Power for more info.)  
  
Time fox: We do not own Naruto, but we do own this plot, however little.  
  
Magical Fox: That sounded oddly familiar.. oh and, I was lazy, I didn't TRIPLE check on my chapter for this one, I usually add in some adjectives and extra sentences, paragraphs, etc.  
  
Other and Time fox together: Idiot.  
  
Magical Fox: Sniff.. 


	3. A New Mask of Smiles

Magical Fox: Thank you all so much for the WONDERFUL reviews! You know, a good compliment and some encouraging words can do a writer WONDERS. I appreciate that people like my fanfic, I'm really thankful and grateful to have such kind reviewers ... review my story ((sorry for the bad pun.)) I know that this story is going slow, but it'll be worse if it goes fast. Not much has happened, but I want you to feel the suspense of the story that Naruto is also feeling, the waiting and how scared he is of this mission. I try to write more, explaining all the little details of everything to the readers. And right now, I'm not entirely sure of the pairings. It'll be sasu/naru at first, then naru/gaara. I'm sorry for those sasu/naru lovers.  
  
But you see, I now have this.. very very passionate hatred for Sasuke and especially after he HURT Naruto and betrayed his village. :[ I agree that Sasuke is an arse with a stick up with arse. XD But I don't think Itachi should kill him. You should read chapter 223 of the manga, it explains everthing.. or such.  
  
Let's get the chapter started then!  
  
Disclaimer: WAIT FOR ME! Naruto does not belong to us, but by Misashi Kishimoto and what about 'the favor'?!  
  
MG: OH YEA! I forgot.. I have a favor to ask of you all!!! Go to toriyamaworld and check out 666 Satan! It's by Misashi Kishimoto's bro! You can see how the art styles are pretty much similar.  
  
Summary for 666 Satan: Jio is a young boy with a dream to rule the world. He's kind of like Naruto because he has this split personality, he has 'Satan' inside him. Along with a young girl named Ruby, who follows after her Father's dream of becoming the best Item hunter. Together they search fot the missing O-parts!  
  
----  
  
I was scared. I was so scared. The dream, there was a possibilty that it could happen. And if it really happened... would I be able to take it? This mission.. I regret taking it. There's a small part of me regreting I ever met Sasuke—No. I can't say that. Without Sasuke, I wouldn't have a friend. Sasuke offered his life to save me in the mist-village. I'm grateful for a friend like Kakashi, Sakura.. and Sasuke. Sasuke will always be my friend, despite all the sins he caused.  
  
I don't have a reason to hate Itachi though, because I don't really know the whole story about their past. And I don't want to assume anyone. I learned the hard way that assumption leads to nothing.  
  
It didn't happen. That would never happen. Sasuke wouldn't die like that, not that fast. He wouldn't die at such a young age, no one deserved to die so young. My whole body was shaking, I felt cold. Cold like I had just be frozen, but at the same time, I was sweating. I saw everyone beside me and I was glad they cared, but I wouldn't stop shaking. The fear, it was all here. That was one of the things I feared, and I didn't want to know the others.  
  
My breathing was fast and hard, just like my pounding heart. I felt it beating swiftly, and I tried to breath slower to stop shaking and slow it down. It was so hard to breath. My lungs felt as if it was filled with fear, it was. My whole body was. I saw it so clearly-- the blood, the body. The tears.  
  
"Tell me it wasn't true... "I mumbled over again, I couldn't say anything else. I could see the worried looks on their faces, all staring at me. Even Gaara, who was emotionless on the outside, showed a face of worry.  
  
The dream replayed itself over and over again in my mind, even though I tried not to think about it. I shut my eyes tightly as if to drive the thoughts away. But the more I tried, the more I thought on it. It did the one thing that came to my mind.  
  
Grabbing my emergency kunai, I cut my arm, not deeply, but deep enough for a bit of blood to come out and for pain to spread through my body. My hand that was holding the kunai let go of the weapon. My body felt numb with pain, and so did my mind—driving the thoughts away. Everyone was startled as I did so and moved to stop me but Gaara stopped them from doing so.  
  
He understood my pain.  
  
I sat up straight, leaning against the tree bark. The hard bark against my soft flesh of my back. It bled for only about 1 minute, not a lot of blood, and then stopped.  
  
"Naruto.. what dream did you have." I heard Temari ask. God, did she have to ask that? The thoughts flooded back again. I tried my best, I didn't want them to worry about me and think I was weak, so I grinned sheepishly. "T-the ramen.. it was gone! I mean.. the whole UNIVERSE'S ramen was GONE!" I put on a grim face. All of them sighed, thinking 'I worry about him and this is what I get..' and went back to their own branches on their own trees. But Gaara stayed. He stared at me.  
  
I could tell he didn't believe a word I said, he knew that it was worse. But he didn't ask- thankfully. He just stared at me and then just swiftly jumped back on his own branch to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
I couldn't though. I didn't dare sleep. I don't want to know what would happen if I slept. More fears-- they'll come to me. They'll come after me, haunting me. But instead, I stayed up the whole night, thinking. I shouldn't burden others with my pain, I should smile and encourage them on.  
  
----  
  
"He is a hard sleeper! I mean, being lazy is cool and all, but I'm supposed to be the lazy one!"  
  
"How would you know? He might have not gotten any sleep the whole night!"  
  
"When he's sleeping like that?!" Shikamaru whispered angrily back at Temari. The four were surrounding Naruto, on the branches surounding his. Gaara and Kankuro kept silent, just staring.  
  
"Stupid kid.." Kankuro muttered.  
  
The four, or three since Gaara didn't really do anything, spent one whole hour trying to get Naruto to wake up. But all they got where murmurs of "Ramen... come... good...".  
  
"Is he talking to the ramen?! Telling it to come to him!?" Temari muttered in dismay.  
  
"You know that reminds me of a dog. This is tiring, can I go back to sleep?" Shikamaru said, his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"NO!" Temari hollored at him, furious that there were such lazy people on the earth.  
  
Temari got an idea, around the 5th one this hour, and jumped onto Naruto's branch, leaning down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
The others just stared at her, Shikamaru raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The ramen.. sweet ramen... is getting away... it's calling for you... it'll never be here again.. it's gone!" Temari whispered to him, after a feel groans of sadness, Naruto woke screaming.  
  
"RAMEN!" He screamed, then looked around him.  
  
"'Morning!" He smiled.  
  
They all were lost for words, except for Shikamaru.  
  
"What do you mean, 'morning' you dope!? You're dead last to wake! It's already afternoon!" He muttered.  
  
Dope.. dead last.. that was what Sasuke used to call him. Naruto just paused, then grinnned and scratched the back of his head, the habit he had since he was little.  
  
"Sorry.." he apologized, only earning 3 sighs. Gaara just kept silent.  
  
--  
  
Now he had wished he never got up. They were traveling the same way again, but Shikamaru had increased their speed because he refused to wake up—losing precious time. They needed to be by the outskirts of the Sandvillage by today, according to Shikamaru.  
  
Naruto was hungry, tired, and most of all- ... hungry. "Oi! Shikamaru.." He gritted his teeth, trying to not be grumpy like he really was, since he was starving. "We ALL haven't ate since yesterday morning you idiot. Did you forgot we need food to survive?" Naruto complained. The others weren't complaining, which in Naurto's opinion= they were growing senile. Not that Naruto really knew what the word senile ment, he guessed that it ment cracked.  
  
"We'll take care of that. Rabbits are in the forest, and we'll set up camp again at the side of the forest, basically, the outskirts of the sand village." He replied lazily. "But not like you'll understand.." Naruto barely heard him mutter under his breath.  
  
"HEY!" Was all Naruto said.  
  
But the sand village.. that was where Gaara came from. Naruto's eyes drifted over to Gaara. He hated that place, why would he want to come along? It didn't make any sense what so ever to Naruto, but he just shrugged the question away.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you not sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you not serious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes. W-wait! That's cheating!!!" Shikamaru shouted at Naruto who had been bugging him for the past twenty minutes.  
  
"You lie." Naruto just explained, sticking his tongue out. "I don't see why YOU should be leader! I want to be leader! You're not even smart enough to answer a question!"  
  
"Can you read a map, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked simply.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Silence. The three sand shinobis where obviously getting annoyed by this.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"You sound like Chouji."  
  
"You wouldn't starve your friend!" Naruto protested.  
  
The sun was beginning to set, and they weren't there yet. Naruto looked at Gaara only to see his eyes dart quickly to the side and then halted, the other four stopping along with him. His eyes seemed to quickly widen and then three small sand-snakes, something he praticed making, slithered underneath them to the side bushes and after a short while, came back with 3 rabbits.  
  
"A rabbit family.. well, we'll have something to cook now." Shikamaru smiled. Gaara jumped down on the ground and retrieved the rabbits, holding them by their ears, and looked up before jumping back on the branch. The snakes just dissolved into the sand they were made from.  
  
"Good job." Temari smiled. Gaara didn't reply. They set out again.  
  
Naruto's legs were about to give out, he looked over to Gaara. Funny... he seemed to look at Gaara more and more these days. It was probably because Gaara understood his pain and they were very much alike. He thought for a long time.  
  
That was, until a Kunai was shot at Naruto's leg but missed by a few centimeters. The five stopped immediately, putting on maximum guard.  
  
----Another area---  
  
"I heard Orochimaru got a container and that it's a boy from the Uchiha clan!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Youngest."  
  
Quiet voices whispered to each other.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"When I saw him, it was just a glance, but I could tell he was powerful! He had this aura of hatred around him, but you know. I could tell. The hatred wasn't from the bottom of his heart."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You know I have the special ability to tell a person's aura!"  
  
"A bloodline?"  
  
The two voices where stopped, the two men having their head cut off. The figure that killed them stood over their bodies.  
  
"We need not gossipers." The shadow whispered. The sun shined directly on her at that moment, revealing a young girl with a black scar running down her left eye and a black star under her left.  
  
"But I have to do my job.."  
  
---  
  
Magical fox: It's a bit longer, I was so happy by the reviews that I decided to make it around 6-7 pages in microsoft. And also because I didn't dare end it early – because nothing REALLY important happened in the first three chapters. But this is more or less like a cliffie! 


	4. A New Introduction

Magical Fox: Tada! I updates so fasties don't I? Well, yea yea, who cares. But I thank you all you kind reviewers who reviewed my fanfic! I hope you guys stay through my throughout this fanfic, which I know might be too much to ask. Feel FREE hint to put me on your favorite author's list so you can get the updates xD;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. I just wreak hovac in it.  
  
Magical Fox: OH AND! This chapter will be writing in 1st person view for around half or some of it.  
  
---  
  
The kunai missed me. Only by a few though. But I instantly jumped onto another branch, I couldn't stop moving. If I stopped moving, they would pin me down. As I moved, I heard kunais flying over to the place I stood. I didn't really have a pattern on the branches I went to, I just went to random ones. It was so fast.  
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I hollored, using enough chakra to make 5 clones. We went all around the place, this was certainly much safer. One or two kunais were able to pierce my skin, but not too deep- thankfully.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw sand blocking each and every kunai that where shot at us. Gaara's doing undoubtfully. I stopped, my clones disappearing and I turned to look at the others. I hope they were all okay. But I think- I was the only one having trouble.  
  
The countless days that I hadn't trained. The days that become monthes. I KNEW how to do it, but my body had trouble getting the moves right, jumping quick enough, having enough balance, perfectly gathering the chakra, and so forth. But the others, judging by their appearance and how they weren't in the least bit tired, dodged with ease.  
  
Two unknown shinobis with no headbands what so ever appeared, obviously the ones who threw the kunai.  
  
We battled, or at least one of them battled with Gaara and Shikamaru. The other one with Temari and Kankuro. I just helped Temari and Kankuro as much as I could.  
  
But you know, ever since the beginning of the mission, I felt like a burden to them. That troubled me.  
  
The ninjas weren't weak. They were very, very skilled. And they still weren't dead.  
  
The one fighting with Gaara and Shikamaru was defending against Gaara and attacking Shikamaru. He was about to make a fatal blow on Shikamaru when 4 pins pierced his chest, he fell over-- dead. Shikamaru, Gaara, and I both looked over to the other ninja that was on the ground, with 5 pins right above his heart.  
  
I swiftly turned my head over to the direction that the pins came from. I was almost afraid to know, someone with such great of a strength. An allie of foe- that was the question.  
  
They were only met with a girl around 13. ((Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are 13 going on 14 now - since when the manga took place, Sasuke was like.. 12 and so where Sakura and Naruto. It had been a year, since I stated in the first chapter.))  
  
--- ((changing to 3rd person..))  
  
The five stood their ground, not moving. Some ((cough Cough Gaara.. cough)) just glared and others raised their defense.  
  
The girl smirked at them. She wore a big puffy black hat with pins putruding from it in all directions. The hat was puffy, filled with air and chakra so it remaind that way, therefore the pins wouldn't hurt her. She had long black hair, so black it seemed blue and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail in the end. She had a black scar running down her left eye and a black star under her right. She had on a red bra like thing but was clearly made of one of the strongest frabic and some vials were hooked onto it. She also wore a black skirt that had a belt around it, containing many weapons and scrolls. On her back where two of those large stars. ((Think of that evil dude from the 1st- 2nd or so episode that tried to kill naruto. )) ((and don't worry, this isn't an the kind of OOC we all hate. Who knows if she might die in the middle covers her mouth you didn't hear a word!))  
  
"You must be the five! I'm doing a favor for the Hokage, if he had not bothered to ask me to help you 5, then I wouldn't have even bothered!" She jumped down from the tree she was standing on, jumping in front of Naruto.  
  
The five were just too shocked to say anything. Or.. at least.. Gaara didn't really care, just glared at her. Temari just raised an eyebrow. Kankuro grumbled something about 'stupid kid..' like he always does and Shikamaru and Naruto where getting the thoughts into their head. Shikamaru did it quickly and Naruto was still thinking.  
  
"We need proof." Shikamaru quickly said.  
  
She showed them her headband.  
  
"Those guys weren't hard! We were just having fun!!" Naruto protested.  
  
"Shut up." Was what everyone, besides Gaara, muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Shikamaru inquired once more.  
  
The girl smiled. "Rune Kiromoto." ((prononuced lu-ne in japaned BUT we are talking ENGLISH here so just say 'rune' as in ancient runes!))  
  
That family sounded oddly familiar to Shikamaru but family heritages weren't important. He just shrugged it off. Whatever.. he thought.  
  
Rune walked over to each and everyone of them. First she went to the closest person, Naruto. Naruto just closed his eyes and stuck out his lip in a very.. naruto-ish fasion. She shook her head and moved on to Gaara, who just stared at her, if not glaring. She shook her head. Then Kankuro, which she didn't even bother to look at and just walked right past. Temari now. She smiled sweetly and walked to Shikamaru. She stared.  
  
"PERFECT!" She smiled, shutting her eyes. ((smiling like this: )) In Naruto's opinion, if her eyes weren't creepy enough, it was even scarrier when it was closed, with the black markings and all. She threw her arms over Shikamaru and hugged him. He just backed away and tried to push her off, with no success.  
  
---  
  
Magical fox: Yes, yes! Let all your hatred for the OC, Rune, grow! Hate her and wish for her to be dead! I have a VEEERY special plot in mind awaiting that girl... and don't worry, she won't be a BIG major character. Not as important as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, or Orochimaru. The only problem is.. my short-term memory. I think I might forget.. no, I WILL forget the plot when I get to the chapter which it happens and I MOST LIKELY will change it. It will STILL be ... MIGHT STILL BE... PERCHANCE BE Temari/Shika!  
  
Hint for next chapter: Next chapter will answer some of your questions about "WHERE THE H3LL ARE THE OTHER CHARACTERS?!" ! It will.. hopefully.. talk about Kakashi, Sakura, Hokage, Ino, so forth!  
  
**SMALL PLAY BY THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO!:**  
  
((they are all CHIBI SIZED!))  
  
Gaara: Glomps Naruto  
  
Sasuke: see's and is furious  
  
Gaara: holds up sign saying 'haha'  
  
Sasuke: Flames start engulfing Sasuke  
  
Gaara: holds up another sign saying 'Sasuke: 0 Gaara: 1'  
  
Sasuke: Flames grow  
  
Gaara: Holds up a third sign saying 'Sasuke is a loser'  
  
Sasuke: Burned to death by his own anger and hatred.  
  
THE END!  
  
Note: some of the play belongs to a very good friend of him, I, do to not being able to remind what REALLY happened, just changed some..  
  
And: Sorry for this chapter being so damn short! 


	5. Just A Thought

Chapter: 3 Author: Death of Roses Disclaimer: I do not own FF9, just wreak havoc in it.  
  
A/N: I thank you all for your reviews, however little, I love them. I'm sorry for the errors, I was using notepad, which now I use Microsoft Word. I hope you guys can stick with me through out this story.  
  
Lilina: A bit of encouragement and opinion can do wonders for anyone. Thank you for your great review.  
  
X-cry: Sankies for reviewing.. although your words are flattering in everyway, you and I BOTH know it's nowhere NEAR true.  
  
In addition, I'm sorry for how fast the story is moving, I'm trying my best to slow it down, bear with me for I am not an elite writer, unlike some people.  
  
---  
  
Her eyes scanned the surroundings, then looked down warily at the ragged map. After that tragic day, she had encountered countless nights of nightmares, along with countless nights of no sleep. Overall, she, once the bright beaming princess of Alexandria, was tired and filthy. She didn't care about the mud that clung to her skin and hair, she didn't care how sometimes her hair covered her face, her once silky straight hair... now this. She didn't know what she cared about anymore, she was too tired to think.  
  
Tired with all these..  
  
For peaceful rest I cry  
  
As to behold desert a begger born  
  
And needy nothing, trimm'd in jollity  
  
And purest faith, unhappily forsworn  
  
And gilded honor, shamefully misplaced  
  
And maiden's virtue, rudely strumpeted  
  
And strength by limping sway, disabled  
  
And art made tongue-tied by authority  
  
And folly doctor like controlling skill  
  
And captain good, attending caption ill  
  
Tired with all these, in these would I be gone  
  
Save that, to die, I leave my love alone. – Shakespeare  
  
Everything seemed so complicated, things that once seemed so simple and clear. Dagger groaned, her head starting to hurt. She blocked all thoughts out of her head, not wanting to think on anything, for she knew all too well that she would break in tears if she did. It was not raining today, to her immense relief, but foggy and dark clouds covered up to warm sun. It wasn't much better weather, but better none-the-ness. Rain would only cause her to remember how it rained the day one of her dearest friend, also ally, died. Dagger shivered, she was cold, and her body felt so... Weak. The fog and humid weather did nothing to improve this either.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw something flash... or move swiftly to be exact. Dagger instantly froze, listening intently on any sounds. But she already knew what it was, it was another monster. But she still had to listen to figure out which place it would attack from. She had to avoid being ambushed from behind. Dagger slowly clutched her staff, thinking of some spells to use. But deep in her mind, she knew that it was useless. She wasn't used to battling by herself; she was usually the healer of sort in the group. She was used to depending on someone, which was what she wanted to change. But now she was all alone, no friends to help her, no comrades to battle along side her. All she wanted was to go home, see her friends, be warm and feel loved... and especially not alone. Suspense was getting to her, sweat beading down from her forehead. She tried to listen more closely, but she was graced with silence and even more tension. She bit her bottom lip. As each second passed, she got more scared. Silence. Then she heard a low growling, turning around to face the humongous plant with wipe- like vines.  
  
She froze, something she did in every battle by herself. This was probably the 3rd or 4th time but each time was the repeat of the one before. She didn't want this, Dagger blinked, hoping that she was just imagining the monster, and that it wasn't really there. And that she was at the palace, laughing at a small joke with her friends. Her precious friends... they had been through so much together, but now, it seemed a bit pathetic that she was all alone, battling the plant all by herself. The energy and fun of looking after one other in a battle, using potions and phoenix downs when a comrade was hurt or unconscious, casting spells like shell and protectaga.. she missed everything about battling as a group.  
  
But she didn't have time to think anymore, with one swift motion, the monster attacked roughly, wiping one of its vines at Dagger's shoulder. Her clothes tore at the spot and Dagger was pushed to the ground by the harsh impact, getting even dirtier—if possible. Blood came from the wound, not very serious but still needed to be tended. That didn't faze her though, it was other reasons, but overall-- Dagger didn't get up.  
  
What was worth it? Would things really get better if she got up. She couldn't see the positive aspect. She couldn't see the good in this bad. What was worth it? She could ask over and over. She was tired... Did she really have to get up? Get up to face the world? She wanted a sanctuary.. somewhere she could hide and forget all her problems. But that wasn't an option right now.. nor ever. Dagger struggled to get up, but finally managed, faltering slightly. She clutched her staff, clearing her throat. "B-BAHUMUT!" She called, then waited for a few seconds. The seconds seemed like eternity, Dagger almost fell to one side, not because of the wound, she was already tired... so tired. Her eyes felt heavy, her body held no energy, her mind was shattered, she couldn't keep standing. Dagger blinked roughly, trying to set her vision straight. When she did, she saw Bahumut already there, and attacked the plant monster with fire already, causing it to be gone. Bahumut, smug after defeating the monster and saving his mistress, retreated into the endless skies.  
  
That was when Dagger started thinking. She let her thoughts into her mind, one by one. Was it really worth it? What was she going to do anyway, just battle like this? Everything seemed so easily when she was with Zidane and the group of friends, but now... it was so hard. Every step she took, took something out of her. But she knew, in her heart, that her training wasn't just for Alexandria. It was mostly for herself. She didn't want to be protected, constantly looking at other people's back while they fought, risking their lives, for her. She had been taking those things for granted then, but not on purpose. No, definitely not on purpose.  
  
Now she wanted to cry out. "Zidane.." She just managed in a husky and low voice, her vocal cords hurting. She wanted a reply. She didn't care from whom... she wanted someone to tell her she wasn't alone. But one other thought flowed into her mind.  
  
How had she become like this?  
  
Just a few weeks ago, she was happy and thinking of the journey of becoming a true summoner, of being able to defend Alexandria, being able to be independent..  
  
She didn't have a choice but to go on. But, where could she go? She was most likely near Chocobo Forest, but the question was, which direction should she head to get there? She took out the map again, then had a wager that she would head northwest. From there, she would be able to clear her mind—hopefully – and go to Lindblum.  
  
...  
  
How many steps had she already taken? She had lost count. One-step after another, never ending. Energy to just pick up her leg, and move one-step further. She had been walking, if you should call it that, for about 2 hours. Also to Dagger's immense relief, encountered no monsters. She had taken up to being extra careful, or as careful as her weak body could be. A weak mind made a weak body.  
  
Her vision slowly started blur, but Dagger just rubbed her eyes and thought it as nothing. It was nothing, compared to what she was going through. But rubbing her eyes didn't help at all, but since using energy with her hand, it got darker. And darker. Her knees gave out, but she didn't care. All she was thinking was one though:  
  
Was she going to get rest?  
  
She closed her eyes. It felt as if she collapsed, she could feel the cold, damp, ground against her skin, that was when everything blacked out.  
  
----  
  
KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
What is that sound?  
  
KWEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
So familiar... Yet so.. unfamiliar..  
  
Dagger heard some sounds, then something similar to a voice, but she didn't know if it was directed to her. It sounded as if it was far away, somewhere where ((sorry for the bad pun)) she couldn't reach.  
  
No more sounds where heard again, she was in darkness, again. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, she stirred, groaning.  
  
Dagger reluctantly opened one eye, not wanting to go away from her sanctuary of darkness. All she was greeted with was a .. pig?  
  
"You're awake! Kupo!" The moogle squeaked. Dagger wanted to go back to sleep, being awake, she could feel the pounding headache.  
  
She groaned, as if to say something but the moogle cut her off.  
  
"No, no! Don't talk! Your throat is not well, kupo!" It scolded, putting away a white box with a red plus sign on it. "I'm Corinthian, a doctor! Kupo." It smiled...err.. he smiled.  
  
Dagger sat up, putting a hand on her forehead as if to ease the ache. "What happened?" She asked, her voice raspy and hoarse.  
  
"Corinthian is new keeper of Chocobo forest! The other Kupo went traveling with a Chocobo! Kupo! Kupo saw you on the ground and nurse you back to health- - kupo. Choco here—"It looked over to a Chocobo who was lying on the ground right beneath the bed, who just poked its head up in acknowledgement.  
  
The chocobo had a golden-yellow feathers and a long neck and legs, making it ever more handsome.  
  
"Was worried sick!" The moogle finished, smiling broadly.  
  
Dagger winced, her head hurting again as she tried to develop everything she just heard into her tired head.  
  
"Kupo wants to ask a favor!" Corinthian's eyes widened.  
  
Dagger raised an eyebrow for him to continue.  
  
-----  
  
Graceful Reverie: Cliffie? I think... It IS a cliffie! Because the favor is VERY bigsters! I wish I could get more reviews.. but I guess I should first improve my story :3  
  
Kira ((my darkside)): Right you are. But then again, you'll never get ANY more review because your storIES SUCK! AND you NEVER update!  
  
Graceful Reverie: sniff  
  
Kira: There IS a disclaimer.. right?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot.  
  
Graceful reverie: Where's the time fox we hired? ((See, awakened power for more information))  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry...  
  
Time fox: I'm late! Anywho, this story doesn't belong to us, wait.. lemme refrase that!  
  
All: ...  
  
Time Fox: eh... This .. FF9 does not belong to us! But the stupid plot belongs to G.R. and Kira!  
  
Graceful Reverie: G.R.?! ... w/e. I spent along time working on this chapter, trying to make it longer, Enjoy! Please give some comments and constructive criticism- just no flames! Those are pointless discouraging reviews... Some kind and encouraging words now and then can do WONDERS! 


End file.
